Just a little Girl
by ihearttoast09
Summary: SasuSaku. Of course, convincing Sakura that he likes her wasn't bad enough, just throw Naruto into the mix and consider it a messed up love triangle. One that Sasuke is determined to break...even if it kills him.


_Author's note:_ Er, Hi? XD I'm alive! Yay! And I come with a one-shot! This is for Wicka, her birthday was on Sunday (andItotallymisseditbutwhatev!) So this is in honor of her birthday because she is so awesome! And I love her, that and we figured out we live practically right next to each other! How weird is that?!

Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** How how we wish it were cannon!! Kishi! Why must you torture us so?!

**Warning!**This is pure and utter crack. For serious. I don't even know what I was smoking when I wrote it but...yeah. XD Oh! And Sasuke is MAJOR OOC. You have been warned!!

Oh, and uh spelling mistakes are mine! So don't be bothered by them! XD

* * *

"Sakura." One Uchiha Sasuke growled. "Stop _lying_ to me."

Said pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying, Sasuke-kun. I told you, I'm telling the truth."

"No, you're not." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Yes.I.Am." She bit out, clearly frustrated with him. They had been at this for _hours_ already!

"Sakura, you are lying." He declared. "I mean, honestly. _How_ can you just stand there and say that you're in love with…" He made a face. "_Naruto_?"

She let out a dreamy sigh and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Because, he's just so…_amazing_! And so caring, and always thinks about others before he thinks about himself! And he's _sooo _attractive-_"_

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, clasping his hands over his ears so he wouldn't have to listen to this nonsense.

He, for a split second, wondered how he had ever gotten _into_ this conversation in the first place, but then his memories came back of this morning and he remember just _how_ they had gotten onto the topic of discussion.

_It_ had happened not more than 5 or 6 hours ago. Team 7 (minus their sensei) had stood at the bridge, waiting for non-other than the infamous Copy-cat nin. Kakashi, being late as usual, showed up 3 hours later and promptly threw out an ridiculous excuse as to _why_ he was so late, that was immediately squashed by Sasuke's two other 17 year old team mates.

After a bit of bickering on Naruto and Sakura's part, the team was dispersed into couples, one of which consisted of Naruto and Kakashi and the other that held Sasuke and Sakura.

Their sensei had told them that they were going to be training with their partners to better their abilities and motivate them a little. Sasuke, with a sigh, followed Sakura into a near-by clearing after Kakashi had gotten done with explain what they were suppose to do and left with Naruto.

In all honestly, Sasuke had wanted to fight Naruto instead. It wasn't as if he thought Sakura was weak or anything (he quickly had learned of her strength when the blonde haired dope dragged him back to their home village and promptly _tossed_ him to Sakura so he could have a little '_obedience_' training). It was just that, he had wanted to see if he and his best friend were still equally tied in their strength or if one was swifter than the other.

Besides, whenever he had to face Sakura, he always got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did _not _like. He had thought about going to the doctors, or seeing Tsunade, but then immediately quelled that idea and figured it was probably indigestion or something of that nature and that he didn't really need to spend money on an unnecessary doctor's visit.

As soon as they had entered the clearing, they both immediately had gotten into fighting stances and were off within a minute of staring each other down. After about 2 hours or so of nonstop sparring, they both took a quick water break.

It wasn't more than a minute later, Sakura managed to trip when one of her boots caught on an uprooted tree and fell right into Sasuke, knocking the two of them back, with Sakura sprawled right on top of him.

"Ow…" the pink haired girl moaned and tried standing up, only to flop back down when she found that her legs and arms were entangled with the Uchiha's.

"Sakura, off." Sasuke grunted and tried to move as well but was finding it very difficult with Sakura right on top of him.

"Eh, I can't Sasuke-kun."

He frowned. "What do you mean, 'you can't'?"

She huffed. "I mean, that I can't move, because my legs and arms are all tangled up with yours."

He groaned and tried moving again, only to give up a few seconds later.

"Don't be mad at me Sasuke-kun. I don't like this either, you know."

"I doubt that." He muttered under his breath, but Sakura caught it since she was so close to him.

She gave him a peculiar look. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, you're in love with me, remember?" He couldn't help but goad that a little. It made him feel a little special.

She gave him another strange look. "I'm not in love with you, Sasuke-kun."

"Then, why do you call me that?"

"Call you, what?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why do you call me 'Sasuke-kun' if you don't still love me?"

She frowned and shrugged. "Habit, I guess."

His eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What do you mean '_habit'_?"

She shrugged again. "I guess I call you that, because I've just gotten used to addressing you with that particular suffix. Why?"

He turned his head away and stared at the grass next to him, still acutely aware of the weight of the pink haired girl on top of him.

"Sasuke," He couldn't help but flinch a little at that.

"What do you mean, you're not in love with me?"

"Huh?" she gave him a questioning glance.

"So, was all of that a _lie_ then?" He glared at her.

"All of _what_?" She asked.

"That day," he started and started sitting up, pushing Sakura up and off of him. "When I was leaving for Sound. You told me that you loved me. Or did you forget?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't forget."

"Then you were just lying to me?" Sasuke asked, anger lacing his voice. He briefly wondered why he was getting so upset with her over this, because it wasn't as if he were ever going to return her feelings, anyway.

"I never lied to you, Sasuke." He immediately deemed to himself that he hated her for calling him that and leaving the suffix out.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh, "Then if you don't love me, who do you love?"

She raised a pink eyebrow. "I don't love anyone."

This time, he did roll his eyes. "Oh, come _on_ Sakura. You a 17 year old girl, you have to at least like someone."

"Are you calling me superficial?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"No, I'm just asking." He said through his teeth. She was really getting on his nerves.

She stared at him for a minute or two. "You really wanna know?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

She smirked. "You, sure?"

"Sakura." He growled.

She sighed, "Alright alright. I'll tell you."

He waited for a moment, when he all he got was silence he prompted her. "_Well_?"

She smiled a coy smile and then said the name that he wished he could destroy. "Naruto. I'm in love with Naruto."

* * *

_The next time I see that idiot, I'm going to beat his face in._ Sasuke promised himself as soon as he left the clearing (and Sakura) and started walking home.

Although he found it strange that he was having these feelings, he figured it was what you were suppose to feel when one of your team mates claimed that she was in love with someone.

Brotherly protectiveness, that's all it was.

Of course it was. What _else _would it be? He was _completely_ sure that he was feeling this way because Sakura had said she was in love with that blonde haired dobe and not because he, well, _liked_ her or anything.

Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad. She could have said someone much_ much_ worse.

_Like that dip-shit, Sai._ His mind growled. Ugh, Naruto was _loads_ better than that pompous asshole, who was obsessed with Naruto's penis.

"T'ch." Sasuke muttered and unlocked his front door. He stepped in was immediately thankful for the cool quiet his house seemed to radiate.

He went up stairs and decided to take a quick. After he got dressed he decided to head out and get something to eat, seeing as he had nothing in his fridge at the moment and was in need of going shopping.

He walked down the main street that led to all of the important buildings in Konaha. He passed all of the main eateries and headed down a cross road that led to more restaurants in the area.

He glanced at the BBQ shop, deciding that he wasn't in the mood for beef and then passed the Sushi bar as well. There were other restaurants as well that Sasuke had considered eating at but then deduced it when he felt his taste buds cringe at eating what was on the menu.

He didn't really feel like those anyway, he felt more like-

"Oi! Old man! Where's my ramen?!" He stopped in his tracks and glanced at Ichiraku's. An evil smirked formed on his face as he turned his body towards the noodle shop. He felt more like ramen.

* * *

"Huh? Sasuke-teme! What the hell're _you_ doing here?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stepped inside the shop.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to the blonde. "What? I can't come here and get something to eat without you interrogating me?"

"Well, uh." The blonde said and gave the raven a wide eyed look. "You never really come here on your own. Me or Sakura-chan usually have to drag you here."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look and then turned to the shop keeper to order. After he did, he immediately faced Naruto and punched him. The blonde gave a loud yelp and crashed to the floor. Moments later he picked himself up and faced the Uchiha. Rage burning in his eyes as he held his left cheek.

"What the hell was _that_ for, teme!?"

Sasuke gave him a cool gaze and faced forward. "Hn."

Naruto glared a little more but then sighed and plopped back down onto his stool. There was no use in prying the information out of the raven. He'd probably just end up with another punch to his head.

"Stupid bastard…" he muttered under his breath and rubbed his cheek. He'd get back at him later anyway.

"Hey guys!" A pleasantly feminine voice chirped. Both boys turned to see Sakura ducking into the shop and taking a seat next Naruto (which Sasuke later gritted his teeth against, but other than that, stayed silent).

She smiled at them (more towards Naruto then to Sasuke) and ordered her food. She turned back to them and her smile immediately dissipated. "Naruto! What happened to your face?"

The blonde wrinkled his eyebrows. "Huh? Oh! The teme here just punched me in the face about two minutes ago, for no apparent reason!"

Her eyes widened and she glared at the blonde's best friend. After a minute of getting no response, she rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto Naruto. After healing his cheek, she began to eat and made pleasant conversation the blonde, occasionally getting Sasuke's one or two word input.

After about an hour or two, Sakura decided that she needed to get home before it got too late. She needed to catch up on some paper work anyway.

As she stood up to pay, Sasuke stood as well and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills and slapping them down, enough to pay for both of them, on the counter before she could get her own money out.

He grunted in response to her questioning gaze and then ducked out of the shop. Sakura quickly gathered up her coat and bid Naruto a goodbye before hurrying after the raven.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" The Uchiha stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow as she ran to his side. "What the hell was _that_?!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why did you pay for me?" She asked him angrily. "What, do you think that I can't pay for myself, so you just decided to be charitable?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sakur-"

"Don't." She warned him. "Just, don't. I can take care of myself, Sasuke."

"I know that-"

"Why did you hit Naruto?" she interrupted him again. When he didn't answer he continued. "Is it because I told you that I'm in love with him-?"

"You are _not_ in love with him, Sakura." He told her forcefully.

"Yes, I am." She said and clenched her fists against her sides.

"No, you're not!" He said again, agitation lacing his voice.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I get it. You just can't accept that fact that I may be in love with someone _other_ than you. Isn't that right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about, Uchiha Sasuke. And don't you _dare_ play dumb with me."

He gritted his teeth and gave her a long, hard stare. He finally, after a while, retired his gaze to the ground.

Sakura sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"Here." She said simply and held out her hand to him.

He gave her a questioning gaze but nonetheless took what was in her hand from her. It was an MP3 player that had ear buds plugged into it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's this for?"

She blinked and nodded to the MP3 player. "Listen to the 278th song. That's was what changed my mind about loving you."

He gave her an annoyed look. "You changed your feelings for me just because of a stupid song?"

"It isn't stupid!" She yelled at him, her eyes narrowed and angry as she turned, her posture radiating defense. "It changed my life, Sasuke. It changed the way I think about you and everything. So maybe," She gazed down to the ground. "It will change yours, too."

He eyed her with sadness. "Sakura…"

The pink haired nin took on a pained look and turned away, hugging herself. "Don't Sasuke-kun. _Please_." And then she did the most unexpected thing Sasuke had ever seen her do.

She shook her head, turned her back, squared her shoulders and walked away. It made his chest hurt as he stood there and watched her figure disappear into the night.

And at that moment, Sasuke finally knew how Sakura had felt when he had done the same thing to her (countless times) so long ago. Back when they were just children, trying to defend themselves in a world not meant for children of just twelve to see.

He looked back to the music player in his hand and trudged back to the Uchiha compound, destined to listen to the song that changed Sakura's life.

* * *

As soon as he entered his house, he threw his jacket on the coat hanger standing next to the door and quickly bound up the stairs and straight to his room.

After he closed the door and turned on the light, he flopped down onto his bed. The MP3 sat in his hands as he made himself comfortable. He turned the tiny machine around in his hand, trying to find the 'on' button.

When he did, he quickly pushed it and powered the thing up. He searched through the music until he came upon the 278th song and pressed 'play'. He put the ear plugs into his ears and was immediately assaulted with a line of the piano and percussion playing.

And then a brassy voice began to sing:

_You never cared to hear the other side,  
So why would you care to keep this thing alive?  
You paint me into a memory of all your pain,  
But I will not be drawn into the past again._

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Was this how Sakura felt? Did she really listen to this song and think of herself and how this told about her?

It was a sad song to say the least, and the man who was singing it sounded heartbroken.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face.  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
For in everything you are,  
You're just a little girl.._

_Demons?_ A voice in the back of his head questioned. He pondered on this for a moment before finally remembering what Naruto had told him when he had been recovering in the hospital from being dragged back.

He had said that when Sasuke was away, a lot of things had changed. And one of them was Sakura. He told Sasuke that a day or two after she had turned 17, her parents had been sent out on a mission and never came back. It had left Sakura heartbroken and she had been depressed for months.

So, maybe losing her parents had caused her to think this way…

_I never meant for you to feel this way,  
But Decembers were never meant to be our graves.  
It's not a question of who was wrong and what is right,  
But time cannot heal what you will never recognize._

Recognize what? The pain that she went through?

Well, it _had _only been a few months ago that Naruto had said Sakura had gotten better. So maybe that was why she was being like this.

But, as Sasuke thought about it, his returning had probably made it even worse.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face.  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
For in everything you are,  
You're just a little girl.._

_So go ahead and cry,  
Go ahead believe that you were right.  
To keep away the dark,  
To help you sleep tonight._

_(Go on and decide,  
Who is wrong what is right.  
If you know inside)_

_Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face.  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
for in everything you are..._

_Because all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face.  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
For in everything you are you're just a little girl.._

As Sasuke listened to the rest of the song, his gaze saddened. Maybe…this was why she had stopped loving him. It was because he had never supported her in her time of need. And Sasuke knew, better than most, how it felt to be alone.

_She's just like me. And she knows exactly how I feel._

What he had to do now, was show her that he _did_ care about her and her well being.

_Wait…Does this mean…I _like _her? _Sasuke thought with a small grimace. He wasn't really used to this type of…feeling. But he supposed that this was what had been causing that…'indigestion' sickness he had been having lately.

_Dude, we don't like her. We _love _her. _The Uchiha groaned. He hated when that little voice in the back of his head was right.

"I guess, this means I have to go confess…" He deadpanned and got up, stretching. Reaching over to the table that sat by his bedside, he put the MP3 player on it and got undressed. He had better get some sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Hey! Teme! Helloooo!!" Naruto yelled, waving a hand in front of his best friend's face. Sasuke frowned and batted his hand away.

God, how long had he been staring off? Probably longer than 5 minutes if the _dobe_ had noticed. Sakura still had yet to show up and it was getting on his nerves. If she was purposely skipping training just to avoid him… he'd seriously punch something.

"Hey, teme. Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, if I did, then she'd be here, idiot."

Naruto frowned but didn't say anything else as he leaned back on the bridge's railing. They waited for about twenty more minutes, and still the pink haired girl had yet to show up.

"Hey, I think we should go find her, man." Sasuke looked to the blonde and nodded. They left the bridge and went into the busy part of the village, hoping they could catch a glimpse of their teammate.

"Hey, look!" Naruto shouted and pointed to something, or rather, _someone_. "Hinata-chan!" He called and ran up to the Hyuuga, giving her an excited hug.

"U-uh, Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, her face beat red and still pressed against his chest.

"Oh!" He said and put a little distance between them. "We're looking for Sakura-chan! Have you seen her around anywhere?"

"Oh, well I think I saw her by Ichiraku's." Hinata replied and motioned down the street towards Ichiraku's.

"Okay! Come on, teme!" Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's wrist, pulling her with him as they ran. The Hyuuga gave a small 'epp' as she was dragged down the street, her long hair billowing in the wind as they ran.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nonetheless followed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!" the pink haired girl turned around and watched Sasuke and Naruto (with Hinata being dragged along- the poor girl) running up to her.

"Oh, Hey Naruto!" She said and smiled a wide smile at him and waved. The trio stopped in front of her.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" The blonde exclaimed, and waved his hand around while still holding on to Hinata's wrist.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"Because, you never came to the bridge this morning!"

"Oh!" she said and snapped her fingers. "I totally forgot!"

"You did not." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you were just avoiding me, weren't you?" He glared.

Her face burned. "I was not-!"

"Liar! You were too. Just like when you lied about liking-"

"I didn't lie! I really do love-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. She shook her head and kept watching.

"You lie!"

"No!" She yelled, her face flushed from arguing. "I told you Sasuke-kun! I'm in love with Naruto!"

"You're what?!" the blonde screeched.

Sakura froze and realized her mistake, but then took a calming breath and went with it. "Naruto," she said and turned to him. "I'm in love with you."

"No, you're not!" Sasuke growled

"Yes.I.Am!" She yelled back.

"B-but, Sakura-chan!" Naruto interrupted them, his eyes were wide as he stared at Sakura, his eyes a mixture of shock and confusion. "I don't understand."

"Naruto," Sakura sighed. "I've liked you for a long time-"

"No, you haven't!" Sasuke interjected.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" She yelled.

"B-but! Sakura-chan! I'm in love with Hinata-chan!" He yelled and grabbed her, pushing her tightly against him.

"Wh-what?!" The dark haired girl squeaked, her face flushed the color crimson as she struggled to stay awake and _not_ pass out from shear joy.

"You…love Hinata?" Sakura said slowly as if trying to comprehend the situation. Naruto nodded rapidly and looked down at the woman in his arms and grinned.

"N-naruto-kun?" She whispered. "Do you really…?" She was unable to finish her sentence, for fear that she was actually dreaming.

"Well, yeah." He said and nodded. "Did, I forget to mention that?" he asked, his head tilted a little and his blonde bangs swayed a little.

"Obviously dobe, or else she would look like she was about to faint." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up, Sasuke! You're ruining the moment!" Sakura yelled and shook her hand at him. The three looked at her in shock.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked. "Aren't you…mad?"

"Mad?" she gave him a confused look. "What would I be mad about?"

"Sakura, you just confessed your love for Naruto and he rejected you by saying that he was in love with Hinata." Sasuke said, a bored expression on his face.

"Oh, well. I'm kind of used to rejection by this point, Sasuke-kun." She said and gave him a half smile. "Well, anyways. I'll see you guys later. I've got some errands to run." The pink haired nin gave them a small wave and then sauntered off.

All three watched her go and didn't move until she was out of site.

"Well?" Naruto asked his best friend.

He gave the blonde a look. "Well, what?"

Naruto sighed and glared at Sasuke. "Teme, don't _tell_ me you're just going to stand there and let her walk away?"

He groaned and then started shuffling along the way Sakura had gone.

* * *

This…was getting annoying. He had been looking for her for over an hour and _still_ couldn't find her. It was as if she disappeared or something.

He had looked everywhere from the hospital to her apartment and still saw no sign of her. And it was getting on his nerves.

He was now walking to the dock on the east side of the village. The place where he had learned his clan's fire jutsu and dwelled on thoughts of his brother.

As soon as he climbed the hill, he looked over to the side and into the water and was surprised to see the person who he had been looking for sitting down on the dock. He quickly slid down the hill and casually walked over to where she was sitting.

As soon as she heard footsteps descending on the wood she whipped around and was surprised to see Sasuke strolling down, his expression a mix of annoyance, anger and…relief.

"You're annoying." He grunted as soon as he was by her side. She glared at him and quickly stood.

"Yeah, so I've been told a million times!" Sakura growled back.

He sighed. Of course she would have reacted like that if he called her annoying. God, sometimes he was such an idiot. Why did he say that? His mouth, at times, seemed to have a mind of it's own and started spewing shit without his consent that just so happened to have the right affect at pissing people off.

Maybe this was a side effect of killing his (innocent) brother? Tourette's Syndrome. Hadn't Madara mentioned something like this could happen…?

"Sasuke!" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sakura. She was standing not more than three feet from him with her fists clenched and an angry scowl across her face.

"What?"

She sighed. "I have been calling you for the past two minutes. I asked you a question."

He stared at her, fully expecting her to continue on with her question. But when she didn't he rolled his eyes and prompted her. "Well…?"

"I asked you what you were doing here."

"Hn. I was looking for you."

Her eyebrows crinkled to form a confused expression. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "'Cause."

"'Cause' _why_?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Oh, for god sakes!" She said and threw her arms up in the air. "I don't have time for this." Sakura turned her back to him, with the full intent of walking away when an arm shot out and grabbed her forearm, stopping her from going any further.

She turned back to the Uchiha and raised an eyebrow when he started pulling her to him.

"What are you doing? Sasuke?"

"Stop!" He said in a firm voice that startled her. "Stop, calling me that." He finished in a more calming tone.

"Calling you what? 'Sasuke'?" He nodded and pulled her closer.

Her eyes widened as the space between them minimized, but otherwise didn't pay any attention to it. "Uh, but that's your name."

He growled. "You know what I mean, Sakura."

"No I'm afraid I don't." She said as she pulled away and crossed her arms.

He ignored her question and went on with his interrogation. "that song was really stupid, you know that?

He eyes widened and she stared at him with mix of shock and fury. "How dare you-!" she started to yell but was cut off when Sasuke pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

She froze and didn't move as he tucked her head under his and rested his chin on the top of it. "You're not alone. You know." He said softly.

She fisted her small fingers in his shirt. "How would you know?" she asked angrily.

"Because," he explained. "We're here for you, Naruto and I, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

"T'ch." She scoffed and tried pulling away, only for Sasuke to hold on tighter. "That's funny coming from someone like you. I remember the same thing coming out of my mouth the day you left, and look where that's got us."

"I know, I know." He said and began to gently rock them. "And…I've learned from that. No one likes to be alone, Sakura. Not even someone like me. Or you."

"Are you saying I'm anti-social?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just saying you're an idiot for thinking that you're alone and have to face these…demons alone."

"Hm." She murmured and turned her head upwards as Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Sakura, I don't…" He struggled to find the proper word. "Like, to see you upset. It…bothers me." He muttered and frowned when the fluttering in his stomach kicked up again.

"Does, this mean you…like me?" Sakura asked with a small smile on her face.

"I don't really know….but I suppose…it' s something along those lines." He finished off awkwardly, only to glare when Sakura snorted while trying to hide it behind her petite hand.

"What?" He asked, angry at the fact that she was making fun of him.

"Nothing, nothing." She said and waved her hand. "I just had the sudden image of you serenading me with that song from Aladdin that he sings to Jasmine while they're ridding the magic flying carpet. And wearing those ridiculous outfits." She giggled some more before breaking out into an all out laughing fit when she saw his face turn a little red.

"Sakura." He tried getting her attention but was ignored in favor of more laughing. "Hey! It isn't funny. I just confessed to you-!"

"I know, I know!" She said and wiped some tears from her cheeks that were leaking out of her eyes. "And you were so cute when you were doing it, too!" She cooed and brought him into another hug.

"I was not _cute_." He grimaced and brought his arms around and rested them on the small of her back, pulling her close once again.

"You were too." She said when he rested his forehead on hers.

"Uchiha," She said with a little bored-ness in her voice. "If you're gunna kiss me, then do it already! Before I get old and-" She was unable to finish because at that moment, Sasuke deemed her to be annoying and silenced her with the only way he could think of.

He grabbed her chin and gently pressed his lips on hers and closed his eyes, Sakura following suit right after. Moments later they broke apart, with Sakura smiling all the while.

"You still haven't answer me about the name thing, you know." She reminded him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hn." He hummed and rested his cheek on her crown. "I don't like it without it's proper suffix."

She rolled her eyes and moved her face to watch his. "You're really weird , you know that?"

He smirked. "Hn. But, you know you love me." He replied smugly. She giggled and gave him a playful punch.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Uchiha."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Whoot! Finished! And it only took...2-3 days? :D Haha, I'm good I know.

Oh! And before I forget! The next chap. for A Dreamscape is coming! Wicka has it all edited and stuff I just got put it all together so it should be out...in about a week tops!And OMBS I am working on! So don't worry! I won't go on Haitus for as long as I did last time. (I got a handy dandy new laptop and its pretty spiffy so I'm able to work off that and pump out chappies faster!)

Now...Since it was Wicka b-day yesterday GO AND GIVE HER SOME LOVE PEOPLE!! RIGHT NOW!

Oh, and uh Review?

ihearttoast09 (is hyper and high on cough meds since she is sick, so take pity on her and review! :D)


End file.
